


Parisian Cold Cases

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mari are basically siblings, F/M, Gen, Missing Persons, cold cases, i forgot when i wrote if they were dating or just friends, more implied relationships, or are they really missing??, tim find the pieces but lets them stay missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Tim had a weird hobby, and his current interest was the missing persons case from Paris
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Parisian Cold Cases

Tim had an interesting hobby. He liked to go over cold cases, especially when he couldn’t sleep. 

Tonight happened to be one of those nights, it was nearing midnight and the sounds of his fingers hitting the keys was all that filled the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Someone who wasn’t home, the light blue glow of his screen was the only light in the darkness. He was currently researching a case from Paris, a missing person from a few years ago. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had gone missing not long after some terrorist named Hawk Moth had been dealt with. The hero Ladybug who took him down with her partner Chat Noir (who also was missing) seemed to go completely off the grid. The prevailing theory was that they were one in the same and died during the fight. No one had seen them leave after all, Marinette hadn’t been seen since that day. She seemed oddly familiar for someone he had never met.

Tim couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this case had gone cold, but the family seemed to be okay with their daughter completely missing. This is odd because it was clear they loved their child. The city didn’t seem to care, from what he could find many of the girl’s peers had written her off and bullied her out of the school. Another theory was she killed herself and the family didn’t want to publicize it. If Tim was the betting type his money would be on the idea she was Ladybug and after what she went through at school decided to leave and start a new life elsewhere with a new identity. That’s what happened to the Agreste kid from what he can tell. 

The more he looked into the case, that honestly wasn’t that old but maybe that’s why it was so interesting, the more it reminded him of his girlfriend and her brother. Sure they didn’t match up perfectly and the names were different but it would make sense. 

Aaron Fu always dyed his hair white and had eyes the same jade color that Adrien Agreste was known for. They had similar builds, many of the same skills, and an affinity for cats. The ring he always wore would give another reason for him to be the former hero Chat Noir, who also disappeared when his partner did. Maybe it wasn’t unreasonable.

If that was true, would that mean his Mulan Fu was Marinette, meaning she was also Ladybug? It would explain why the two were close and were hard to find records of. She had the same cobalt blue eyes that pictures showed both the hero and the missing girl had. She was  incredibly  agile and could think on her feet. Her creativity was rivaled by few if anyone and seemed to have a million and one connections. She hated lying and didn’t stand for bullying, which made even more sense if what the reports about bullying at the school was even half true. And the biggest two clues, the earrings she always wore and the fact she had family in Paris but never visits them despite having a good relationship. The earrings give a strong connection to Ladybug and the family might prove why the case went cold, they know exactly where their baby is. 

The more Tim thought about it the more he couldn’t shake the fact this wasn’t a cold case. He had a feeling he knew exactly where the former heroes are, but if this is the life they want, maybe this is a case he can leave to rest. The smile of the siblings flashed in his mind as the last of the light from his laptop faded, this was something he was happy knowing. It might be the caffeine high to make him have the idea but it didn’t matter if their happiness was more important than the idea they could be the old heroes, if they really wanted him to know they’d tell him themselves. 

Tim fell asleep to the memories of when he first met the pair and their heavy French accents, sure he may have put the pieces together but the past is sometimes left there. 


End file.
